For my little cherry blossom
by Anakin-san
Summary: Asie, 431. Une enfance quasiment parfaite. Mais quand l'adolescence vient perturber cet équilibre fragile... Voyage dans le monde asiatique ! Enjoy !


Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

Persos : Chine, (Wang Yao), Taiwan (voir récapitulatif), Japon (Kiku Honda), Hong Kong (voir récapitulatif), Corée ( voir récapitulatif), d'autres que je ne citerais pas... (pour le suspens !)

Pairing : Japon/Taiwan, très rare je sais... Pour une fois que j'écris pas sur du yaoi...XD

genre : Romance, action, angst... Plutôt général.

Bonne lecture à tous !

For my little cherry blossom...

Tout d'abord un petit récapitulatif :

Chine : Wang Yao.

Japon : Kiku Honda

Taïwan : Emi Fujiko

Hong Kong : Kei Makoto.

Corée : Manzo Rikyu

Chapitre 1 - Début.

Les noms de Corée, Hong Kong et Taïwan ne sont pas officiels.

En cette année 431, marquée par une prospérité encore jamais rencontrée dans le monde asiatique, il régnait une certaine tendance qu'était la nostalgie. Il n'était pas rare de croiser un vieil homme perdu dans ses pensées, à raconter les guerres qu'il avait traversée durant sa tendre enfance, tout en sirotant un thé chaud sur un plancher de bambou.

Néanmoins, la nostalgie était également un courant artistique qui puisait ses origines dans le besoin d'expression des plus jeunes. De même, il était courant de rencontrer un jeune peintre venant de la ville et arrivant à la campagne pour assouvir un désir non-réalisable dans la capitale. Il pouvait rester des heures à observer les différentes nuances que prenait le bleu d'un lac en amont, ou encore contempler les pétales roses se détacher d'un cerisier en fleur avant de se poser délicatement à la surface de l'eau et ainsi former de jolies ondes qui venaient s'écraser sur le rivage.

Ainsi, les populations asiatiques profitaient de cette période relativement calme.

A cette époque, il existait une famille extrêmement puissante, crainte et respectée dans tout le pays. Rien qu'à la citation de leur nom, les plus grand orateurs et les plus riches personnages n'osaient protester ou en dire d'avantage. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils représentaient, les vieilles valeurs et traditions familiales, la stabilité et le respect. Ils possédaient un vieux et majestueux temple religieux qui surplombait le lac. Leur principale demeure se situait dans la forêt, au sommet de la montagne et on ne pouvait y accéder à moins d'y être convoquer. Oui, convoquer et non inviter. Ces personnages retirés du monde n'avaient pas de réels amis et personne ne venait leur rendre visite que sur un plan professionnel. Malgré la volonté des jeunes enfants de s'adapter et de tisser des liens avec la populace, le plus vieux restait sceptique à ce mélange peu homogène. «Vous ne faites pas partis du même monde» avait-t-il comme argument pour soutenir sa thèse.

C'est ainsi que les enfants, de leurs noms, Manzo le plus vieux et le plus espiègle, Kiku un joli garçon timide mais très intelligent, Kei, le petit dernier et Emi, la jolie petite fleur de cerisier comme aimait l'appeler Wang, leur tuteur, vécurent leur enfance, ensemble, jouant dans la cour du temple ou confinés dans leurs chambres à étudier la littérature et la poésie. Malgré leurs personnalités relativement opposés, ils s'entendaient toujours très bien auprès de Wang. «La différence est une force» dit-il un jour à Emi, étant la seule fille. Mais il s'empressa de lui confier également «Regarde bien, tu es presque aussi corpulente que Kiku, comme quoi, le sexe n'a rien avoir avec le physique ! Il faut voir au-delà de cela !» A ce beau proverbe et cette légère plaisanterie elle lui avait répondue par un grand sourire, dévoilant toute la beauté dont elle était dotée.

Malheureusement, la période de l'adolescence arriva, quoiqu'à cette âge là, c'était plutôt la pré-adolescence, alias «l'âge bête». En effet, cette période marqua une rupture entre les enfants et le début de «camps». En grandissant, les jeunes gens avaient développés des talents particuliers et propres à eux-même. Ils avaient également des gouts radicalement opposés. Par exemple, Manzo ne jurait que par le thé à la menthe alors que Kei ne buvait que du thé au herbes et aux mûres. Un jour, les deux enfants s'était violemment disputés à ce sujet et Emi avait prit le partie de Kei (préférant les mûres que la menthe) alors que Kiku, d'habitude neutre dans ce genre de conflit, s'allia à Manzo, prétextant que le thé aux fruits rouges était pour les filles. Naturellement il venait de signer le début d'un conflit que Wang ne pouvait qu'observer au loin, impuissant. Il regrettait le jour où il devait se contenter de les langer, les nourrir puis de les mettre au berceau... «ces jours paraissent si loin à présent...» pensait-il avec nostalgie.

Plus tard, leur querelle avait pris de telles proportions qu'ils ne se parlaient plus du tout.

- Et tout ça pour une histoire de thé... soupira le plus vieux.

- Non c'est bien plus profond que ça ! C'est un conflit idéologique ! Crièrent simultanément, les quatre adolescents.

- Vous m'en direz tant ! Répondit Wang, en baillant avant d'aller préparer le repas du soir.

Je vous rappelle que la cérémonie du thé est censée prodiguée du plaisir à celui qui en bois et non créer des incidents diplomatiques ! Vous n'avez donc rien compris aux valeurs que je vous ai si durement enseigner !

Quelque part, il était déçu que l'amitié qui liait les jeunes enfants se soit brisée d'une manière aussi futile. Ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, c'était de sa faute. Un jour, Emi le trouva même allongé sur son lit en pleine déprime, les panneaux de riz étaient refermés donc la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Ouinn... tout est de ma faute, au fond !

- N'importe quoi ! Marmonna la petite fille dans sa barbe imaginaire.

Toutefois, le plus vieux se refusait à avouer qu'il avait raté l'éducation de ses très chers bambins. Ce serais reconnaître l'erreur, et ça... il en était hors de question ! Il avait une réputation à préserver ! Puis il regardait Emi jouer avec Kei, à ces moments-là, il se disait qu'il n'avait peut être pas tout raté finalement... Alors, il reprenait confiance en lui, et, soudain saisit d'un appétit vorace, allait préparer à manger pour sa petite troupe.

Même à table, il y avait une (très, très) mauvaise ambiance. La petite famille était disposée ainsi : Kei et Emi d'un côté, Wang au centre, Manzo et Kiku de l'autre. Les enfants mangeaient bruyamment, le nez dans leurs assiettes alors que le plus vieux essayait en vain de réchauffer l'ambiance. Bientôt, il ne faisait plus que des sourires gênés. Sa dernière blague était particulièrement nase...

- Voilà, voilà...

Kiku se resservit en poisson grillé sous le regard vigilant de Kei qui ne voulait pas se faire piquer son morceau.

- Heum...

Manzo entama un troisième bol de riz.

- Je voulais vous dire...

Emi se tourna vers Kei et lui dit précipitamment en interrompant le plus vieux :

- Kei, as tu déjà joué au jeu de go ?

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte, elle savait très bien qu'il y avait déjà joué des centaines de fois. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient avant de passer à table. Le plus vieux le savait, ça aussi... flairant la supercherie, il laissa faire, comme toujours...

A la fin du dîner, les enfantas partirent laver leurs assiettes chacun de leur côté. Wang resta dons seul à table. Il dégustait un excellent thé saveur mûres/menthe quand il entendit le carillon de l'entrée s'agiter. Curieux, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, après tout personnes ne venait jamais les voir et il n'attendait personne. Il fit grincer la lourde porte de bois pour apercevoir un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, le regard noir et l'allure fière.

- Bonjour ! Je viens du village, on organise une petite fête demain soir, et ca nous ferais très plaisir que vous vous joigniez à nous !

Honnête, franc et allant droit au but, donc.

- Je vois les plus vieux ont trop peur pour venir d'eux même...

le garçon sourit de plus belle.

- Et bien, toi tu n'as pas peur au moins ! Attend-moi ici quelques instants, je reviens !

Il hocha la tête.

Wang referma la porte avant de regagner l'intérieur du temple. Il appela les enfants qui accoururent aussitôt.

- Oui ? Demanda l'adolescente, la curiosité éveillée.

- Voilà, j'ai une surprise pour vous, mais d'abord il faut que vous le promettiez quelque chose !

Les jeunes se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de hocher la tête énergiquement.

- Très bien, je veux que vous cessiez tout conflit, nous avons une réputation à tenir !

- Cela signifie... que nous allons à l'extérieur ? Tenta Kiku.

- Tout à fait !

Les enfants lui sautèrent dessus, fou de joie.

- Alors ? Ha, Kei, tu m'étrangles ! C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, oui, et mille fois oui ! S'écria Emi en lui embrassant la joue.

Dehors, il faisait nuit et un jeune garçon commençait à s'impatienter, seul, dans le froid.

- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille, encore en kimono de nuit vient réveiller son aïeul en sautant sur le lit, bientôt rejointe par Kei.

- Debout, debout ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Lui cria-t-elle en le secouant.

- Mmmh, encore cinq minutes...

- Non, tout de suite ! On a des tonnes de préparatifs à faire !

- Mmmh... va préparer le petit déjeuner...

- Ro... bon très bien, mais quand je reviens, je veux que tu sois réveillé !

Puis elle ajouta à l'intention de Kei :

- Et toi, surveille-le bien ! Qu'il ne se réveille pas !

- Très bien.

Une fois partie, il alla s'allonger dans les bras du plus vieux, son amie l'avait réveillé tôt et il était encore fatigué.

Quant à Emi, elle traversa la cour, toute guillerette, en train de préparer mentalement le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle atteignit la cuisine, elle recula de quelques pas, persuadée d'avoir vu quelques chose d'inhabituel. Arrivée dans la cour, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, laissant tomber à terre le wok. Kiku terminait sa toilette du matin, torse-nu, baignant dans le soleil. Il se rinçait la tête avec l'eau du ruisseau. Malgré la chaleur des derniers jours, il n'avait pas profité du soleil et de ce fait, il était très pâle. Il avait des gouttes au reflets éclatants qui lui collait dans le coup et... VLAF ! Gifle mentale. A quoi elle pensait... Elle se sentait rougir, confuse. Elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans... lui devait avoir un an de plus qu'elle... ce n'était pas une raison pour... «fantasmer»... le mot lui fit un choc. «N'importe quoi !» se dit-elle. De plus en plus rouge, elle se débarrassa du lourd ustensile qui vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir la tête la première sur le pauvre Kiku.

- Aie !

Consciente de sa terrible maladresse, elle s'éclipsa en cuisine, se jurant que plus jamais, elle n'aurait des pensées obscènes envers un... ennemi ?

«Haa ! Mais pourquoi tout devient aussi compliqué ?» pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

- Emi, pourquoi ma viande est aussi carbonisée ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, visiblement contrariée. Kiku l'observait discrètement tout en se massant la bosse qu'il avait au dessus du crâne.

Elle, repensait aux évènements du matin. Et plus sa réflexion la menait loin et plus elle trouvait cette histoire grotesque, terriblement grotesque.

Soudain, elle releva la tête.

- Wang, puis-je quitter la table, s'il te plait ?

- Euh... et bien, oui, je suppose que oui, dit-il en lui souriant.

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire maladroit avant de gagner sa chambre.

Elle sortit un vieux kimono, encore jamais porté de sa garde robe. Il était d'un beige très clair, qui virait à certains endroits sur un joli doré. Les motifs, composés de fleurs aux longues pétales gracieuses, cousues à la main, rappelaient à la jeune fille les histoires de princesse que Wang lui racontait quand elle était petite. Elle soupira et alla s'allonger sur le lit, serrant le vêtement contre elle. Pourquoi tous étaient devenus aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi la vie était devenue aussi compliquée ? Avant, tout allait bien, non ? Elle s'entendait à merveille avec ses amis sous la tutelle de Wang qui était si gentil avec eux... Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une cousine d'à peu près son âge qui vivait dans l'ouest, de l'autre côté de la montagne... Pourquoi ne vivait-elle pas avec eux ?

En repensant à tout cela, elle fermait les yeux et sentait Morphée la prendre peu à peu dans ses bras...

- Emi, Emi ! Tu es là ? Dépêche-toi ! La soirée va bientôt commencer !

La dite-Emi se réveilla en sursaut. Paniquée, elle enfila rapidement son joli kimono et rejoignit Kei de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'a...j'arrive !

- Je vois ça.

En voyant que ce n'était pas son ami, son cœur manqua un battement.

- Ki... Kiku !

- …

Il lui sourit et lui replaça une mèche de cheveu rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Voilà, comme ça, c'est mieux.

- Mais, mais...

Elle semblait prête à s'écrouler au sol. Mais ne voulant pas perdre toute contenance, elle se ressaisit et lui dit d'un air sévère :

- Je ne parle pas aux amateurs de thé à la menthe, moi !

Sur cette réplique si bien placée, elle le dépassa avant de rejoindre les autres devant la porte d'entrée.

- Ha, en fait !

Elle se retournât, déçue que ses paroles n'est pas suffit à le faire taire.

- J'ai déposé le walk sur la table de la cuisine, je pense qu'il sera plus utile là-bas !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser une Emi rouge vif sur place.

«J'ai honte, mais qu'est ce que j'ai honte !»

- Emi, on y va ! Lui lança Kei, plus loin.

- Je suis là.

Elle avait relevée la tête, à présent fière comme un paon.

A suivre...

En espérant que vous avez tenus jusqu'ici...

Si vous avez des remarque, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, je les lirais avec grand plsir et en tiendrais compte pour la suite^^

Merci encore et à très bientôt !


End file.
